dc_vs_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Forever
Batman Forever is a 1995 American superhero film directed by Joel Schumacher and produced by Tim Burton, based on the DC Comics characterBatman. It is the third installment of the initial Batman film series, with Val Kilmerreplacing Michael Keaton as Bruce Wayne/Batman. The film stars Tommy Lee Jones, Jim Carrey, Nicole Kidman and Chris O'Donnell. The plot focuses on Batman trying to stop Two-Face (Jones) and the Riddler (Carrey) in their villainous scheme to extract confidential information from all the minds in Gotham City and use it to learn Batman's identity and bring the city under their control. He gains allegiance from a love interest—psychiatrist Dr. Chase Meridian (Kidman) and a young, orphaned circus acrobat named Dick Grayson (O'Donnell), who becomes his sidekick Robin. Batman Forever's tone is significantly different from the previous installments, becoming more family-friendly since Warner Bros. considered that the previous film, Batman Returns (1992), failed to outgross its predecessor due to parent complaints about the film's violence and dark overtones. Schumacher eschewed the dark, dystopian atmosphere of Burton's films by drawing inspiration from the Batman comic book of the Dick Sprang era, as well as the 1960s television series. Keaton chose not to reprise the role due to Burton stepping down as director. William Baldwin and Ethan Hawke were initially considered for Keaton's replacement, before Kilmer joined the cast. The film was released on June 16, 1995, receiving mixed reviews, but was a financial success. Batman Forever ''grossed over $336 million worldwide and became the sixth-highest grossing film worldwide of 1995. Plot In Gotham City, Batman stops a hostage situation in a bank caused by Two-Face, the alter ego of the disfigured former district attorney, Harvey Dent. However, Two-Face escapes. Edward Nygma, a researcher at Wayne Enterprises, develops a device to beam television directly to a person's brain; Bruce Wayne—with whom Nygma is obsessed—rejects the invention, noting that it "raises too many questions", and Nygma angrily resigns from his position after killing his supervisor Fred Stickley, and forging his suicide note and footage. Everybody except Bruce is convinced it was a genuine suicide. During a news report, it shows how Harvey Dent became Two-Face: While he was prosecuting Sal Maroni, Maroni threw acid in Harvey's face; Batman tried to stop him but failed. After meeting Batman-obsessed psychiatrist Dr. Chase Meridian, Bruce invites her to a charity circus event. There, Two-Face and his henchmen storm the event in an attempt to discover Batman's secret identity, and in the process murder ''The Flying Graysons, a family of acrobats who attempt to stop him. The youngest member, Dick, survives and throws Two-Face's bomb into the river to detonate safely underwater but the rest of the family dies. Bruce assumes responsibility for Dick and allows him to stay at Wayne Manor. Dick then declares his intention to kill Two-Face and avenge his family's murder, and when he discovers Bruce's secret identity as Batman, he insists on becoming his partner, "Robin". Meanwhile, Nygma becomes a criminal known as the "Riddler", the master of puzzles and quizzes and forms an alliance with Two-Face. The two work together to steal capital for the mass production and promotion of Nygma's television device. Using his device, Nygma can read and control people's minds, and steal their intelligence quotient. At a business party, Nygma discovers Bruce's secret identity. Two-Face then attacks the party and almost succeeds in killing Batman, but Robin arrives just in time to save his life. Meanwhile, Chase realizes her love for Bruce surpasses her obsession with Batman, but soon discovers that they are one and the same. However, Two-Face and the Riddler later assault Wayne Manor. The Riddler enters the Batcave and destroys most of the equipment, while Two-Face kidnaps Chase; Bruce, meanwhile, is left another riddle. After solving the last riddle, Batman and Robin locate Two-Face and the Riddler's lair, Claw Island, where both are separated upon reaching the island. Robin then encounters Two-Face and manages to beat him to the ground; realizing that he does not have it in him to commit murder, Robin helps the villain back up. Two-Face pulls out a pistol and captures Robin. Meanwhile, Batman manages to make his way into the Riddler's lair, where Robin and Chase are revealed as hostages, bound, gagged with duct tape and held over a watery chasm, giving Batman a choice of saving just one hostage. Batman finds a way to save both hostages, and manages to destroy the brainwave-collecting device. The device's malfunction drives the Riddler into amental breakdown in the process. During the battle, while Two-Face tosses his coin to decide Batman's fate, Batman throws a handful of coins towards him, which causes him to lose his balance and fall to his death while searching for his coin. The Riddler is sent to Arkham Asylum, and Chase is asked to consult on his case. Nygma offers to reveal the identity of Batman to her, but he believes that he himself is Batman, due to his damaged memories. Chase then meets Bruce Wayne outside and tells him his secret is safe. Batman and Robin then continue to protect Gotham City from crime. Cast * Val Kilmer as Bruce Wayne/Batman After coming across the journal of his father, he starts questioning his act of vengeance. Bruce struggles with his dual identity as a crime fighter, becoming romantically involved with Dr. Chase Meridian. * Tommy Lee Jones as Harvey Dent/Two-Face Formerly the good district attorney of Gotham City, half of Harvey's face is scarred with acid during the conviction of a crime boss. Driven insane, he becomes the criminal Harvey Two-Face obsessed with killing Batman. He flips a coin to determine if he kills (tails) or not (heads). * Jim Carrey as Edward Nygma/The Riddler A former Wayne Enterprises employee, Edward resigns after his newest invention is personally rejected by Bruce Wayne, with whom he is obsessed. He becomes the villainous Riddler, leaving riddles and puzzles at crime scenes. * Nicole Kidman as Dr. Chase Meridian A psychologist and love interest of Bruce Wayne. Chase is fascinated by the dual nature of Batman. She is held as adamsel in distress in the climax. * Chris O'Donnell as Dick Grayson/Robin Once a circus acrobat, Dick is taken in by Bruce after Two-Face murders his parents and brother at a circus event. Bruce is reminded of when his parents were murdered when he sees the same vengeance in Dick, and decides to take him in as his ward. He eventually discovers the Batcave and learns Bruce's secret identity. In his wake, he becomes the crime fighting partner, Robin. * Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth The Wayne family's faithful butler and Bruce's confidant. Alfred also befriends the young Dick Grayson. * Pat Hingle as James Gordon The police commissioner of Gotham City. * Drew Barrymore as Sugar Two-Face's "good" assistant. * Debi Mazar as Spice Two-Face's "bad" assistant. * Elizabeth Sanders as Gossip Gerty Gotham's top gossip columnist. * René Auberjonois as Dr. Burton The head Doctor of Arkham Asylum. * Joe Grifasi as Hawkins, the Bank Guard Two-Face's hostage during the opening scene. * Ofer Samra as Two-Face's thug * Ed Begley, Jr. as Fred Stickley Edward Nygma's ill-tempered supervisor at Wayne Enterprises. After Stickley discovers the side effect of Edward's invention, Edward kills him and makes it look like suicide. Begley was uncredited for this role. * Don "The Dragon" Wilson as the leader of the Neon Gang. * Patrick Leahy in an uncredited cameo The first of Leahy's five Batman film cameos, including the upcoming Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:DC Films Category:Batman